


Pokemon: The Boys and the Bees

by eclipseshadow2



Series: PokeSexual Universe [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), pokemon xy
Genre: Alpha Ash, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brainwashing, Cock Cages, Cock Slut Clemont, Cock Worship, Content approved by SCAR, Crossdressing, Exhibitionism, Large Cock, M/M, Multi, Submissive Clemont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclipseshadow2/pseuds/eclipseshadow2
Summary: Didodeshipping primary focus. After a night of having first sex with Serena the two decide to bring Clemont and Bonnie into the circle. Ash and Clemont are alone and Ash makes his move. Clemont enjoys the first time and decides to want more. However he ends up getting hooked on Ash and decides to give himself fully in Trinity to Ash by the end of it. Spoilers for future chapters. Clemont X Ash focus.
Relationships: Citron | Clemont/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Eureka | Bonnie & Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Series: PokeSexual Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987390
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sin Corps





	1. Clemont's New Experience (Ash/Clemont)

Ash and Serena have started to get to the age when ‘sexuality’ starts forming and having a small round in bed, at the problem of having Bonnie and Clemont in the next room. After a night of loving, Ash comes up with a plan to give Bonnie and Clemont the same experience. “Serena can you give Bonnie some lessons in fingering while I give Clemont a hand and a tongue” smirked Ash, causing a blush to form. “Fine by me, I want to entertain myself in other ways” stated Serena, before falling asleep beside Ash. Ash and Serena are both bi-sexual, meaning they are okay with whoever they are paired with as long as they are gentle.  
  
  
The next morning Ash and Clemont are behind going uphill carrying all of Serena’s in city purchases and the bags as well. That makes the perfect cover when Serena and Bonnie get out of sight over the hill and Ash jumps Clemont knocking him into a bush. “What was that for” stated Clemont, wanting an explanation. Ash’s eyes scan Clemont over “god he’s cute” thought Ash before realizing his mate was angry. “Relax me and Serena just wanted to separate you and Bonnie so that we could talk about…well you know” stated Ash with a blush. “Ash what’s this about” asked Clemont, blushing from embarrassment. “I did ‘it’ with Serena last night and we did not want you to feel left out and since we care we decided to get hands on with you and Bonnie, but nothing bad” Ash admitted feeling more embarrassed by his confession.   
  
  
“You want me to-” Ash cut of Clemont with an open mouth kiss, surprising the young inventor and causing him to back away. “Clemont I know this is new to you, so consider this as a ‘one-time thing’ and then I will never ask you again but if by the off chance you enjoy it I shall treat you with the same respect and dignity as I do Serena, Clemont I need your answer” Ash confessed, spinning wheels in Clemont’s mind. _“If I do this with Ash I will experience why Serena looks so radiant”_ thought Clemont, before making up his mind. “Okay Ash I’ll do it, but take it slow” Clemont stated unsure if he was going to like it. “I appreciate your honesty now close your eyes and open your mouth, also do not be afraid to join in if you feel like it” stated Ash, as Clemont closed his eyes and opened this mouth.   
  
  
Ash resumed the open mouth kiss, Ash’s tongue running over Clemont’s mouth before the young genius decided to join in. “ _Wow Clemont’s really enjoying himself I should give him credit for taking a chance_ ” thought Ash, putting more effort before Clemont tapped Ash’s leg a signal to stop. Both boys needed to breathe as they pulled apart and Ash took this moment to see if Clemont could be convinced to get out of his jumpsuit and into his.   
  
  
“ _That felt so good, if Ash keeps up I might go Gay and fall for him_ ” thought Clemont, a bigger blush forming. “So Clemont enjoy our kiss” Ash asked, getting a response out of Clemont by the blush getting bigger. “Listen this is nothing to be ashamed about it took me awhile not to be embarrassed after a make-out session, but I need your answer do you want to continue” asked Ash, trying not to force Clemont to move forward.  
  
  
“Ash I like it, no wait I think I love it…I mean I love you and I want to continue” Clemont confessed, blushing madly his face down. Ash leaned Clemont’s face toward him and kisses Clemont’s forehead “I love you too, now let’s have some fun” as Ash unzipped his jeans and poked out his penis then helped Clemont out of his jumpsuit and poked Clemont’s penis through his boxers. “Now let’s 69” as the two boys got on either side of each other and started sucking as both boys really got into it. _“Oh wow Ash tastes really good, I am going to put more effort into my…sucking”_ thought Clemont, putting more effort into making his partner feel good. _“Clemont is trying to impress, the fact he went this far makes me happy to be his partner and maybe later I will ask if he would like to be my boyfriend”_ thought Ash, while sucking. The effort the two boys put into pleasing the other causes their penises to discharge the white milky substance, a surprised Clemont tries to take it all but gets some on his face and hair.

  
  
Clemont and Ash manage to untangle their limbs and end up setting up beside each other smiling, Clemont leans up against Ash tired but not sleepy. “Ash would you be…oh this is so embarrassing” struggled Clemont. “If you are asking to be my boyfriend, the answer is yes I would love to have a smart, kind, inventive, and caring boy like you Clemont as my boyfriend” stated Ash before Clemont passed out against Ash. Ash shook Clemont awake as the two boys are in their boxers in the woods and Serena and Bonnie are over the hill so this may not be the best time for Bonnie to find out. “Before you fall asleep again should we not at least cover ourselves up in case Bonnie comes looking” stated Ash, and Clemont removed his head from Ash as the trainer stood up and grabbed his shirt and jacket after extending a hand to Clemont and helping him back into his jumpsuit. “Now we can pass out together” stated Ash offering Clemont a space next to him which he accepted and the two boys took a nap under the shade of a nearby tree.


	2. Evening Tenting (Ash/Clemont) (Serena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the events of Chapter 1. Serena goes to find the boys. Clemont is emotionally confused. Serena gives advise. Both boys talk before bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 2.  
> A reviewer pointed out that Ash should be the naive one. When I was writing this I did not think of that. However I am now finished typing most of this story at about ten chapters. So going forward, this story is Alternative Universe Canon Divergence. It is it's own separate universe. Part of my PokeSexual Universe. More on that in later chapters. These chapters are being uploaded as is, meaning after I'm done editing. 
> 
> Chapter 2 sets up events for future chapters.  
> Please enjoy.

Later that afternoon Serena goes over the mountain to find Ash and Clemont while Bonnie and Pikachu go find some firewood for the campfire later tonight. Serena finds Clemont sleeping against Ash as she quietly walks over to Ash and taps him on the shoulder. Ash opens his eyes and sees Serena standing over him realizing they have overslept and quickly wakes Clemont, who wakes with a yawn.   
  
“You two seem like you got along pretty well to have fallen asleep under a tree” pointed Serena. “So Clemont how was ‘it’” asked Serena. “Let’s just say I see why you are so happy after spending time with Ash” stated Clemont with a blush. Ash kissed Clemont’s forehead “Come on guys we cannot leave Bonnie alone at camp” stated Ash, grabbing his bag and some of Serena’s purchases. Before Clemont grabbed his share of the purchases Serena wanted to speak to him alone. 

“The one thing you need to ask yourself is ‘did I enjoy it’ and if you would do it again” stated Serena. Clemont grabs Serena’s arm “Thing is what we did just now was so good, I would be honored to have Ash as my lover, he plans to treat me like you whatever that means” stated Clemont. What Ash meant was with love and respect for their boundaries but not without trying to get Clemont to be more open with him, as Serena knew. “If you want to know the answer to that you have to ask him yourself” stated Serena. As Clemont started asking himself ‘ _I hope Ash answers my questions’_.

That Night Ash and Clemont were getting setup in their tent (as we cannot have both genders in one tent to prevent Bonnie from finding out) before a night of answers and new things. Ash started stripping to the surprise of Clemont who is still getting use to the new relationship turned away.  
“Clemont we have to change into our night clothes, I appreciate the privacy but I would not have done that if did not want you to see” stated Ash blushing before sliding on a pair of boxers and calling himself done. Clemont slid out of his jumpsuit and slipped on the tank top and boxers he sleeps in before sitting down beside Ash, who moved Clemont closer to him. Ash ran his fingers through Clemont’s hair before giving his new lover a surprising open mouth kiss. “Ash what did you mean when you said ‘treat me like Serena’” asked Clemont turning on his back causing Ash to look down at his lover.   
  
“I meant I would treat you with the same love, respect and boundaries as I do Serena with the exception of getting you to be more open with me, if I ever do anything that you don’t like tell me and I will stop” stated Ash, and the answer Clemont wanted to hear reassuring him that Ash was the right one for him and that girls are just too complicated when he can have a lover who loves him for who he is and only wants to change him mildly. “Ash I am ready if you want to do anything today” stated Clemont, blushing.   
  
  
Clemont wanted to try something bold to show he was ready for anything his Ash, his lover was planning and planned to give Ash a sight. Clemont stripped out of his night clothes to Ash’s surprise that his lover a smile. “Feeling bold are we” asked Ash, as Clemont laid next to his lover.   
  
“Clemont are you comfortable with me seeing you completely naked” asked Ash. “No not really, I just did not want to be a burden” stated Clemont blushing, as Ash tossed Clemont the boxers he was wearing. “Do not force yourself however I know a way that we can be ‘naughty’ and still take it slow” stated Ash as Clemont put his boxers back on. “We are going to sleep against each other in the same sleeping bag” stated Ash, causing a blush to appear on Clemont’s cheeks. Clemont lay atop Ash and blushed a dirty question “Ash I need a favor…can you teach me to suck, swallow and fuck with your penis” blushed Clemont licking Ash’s right nipple. “You are full of surprises tonight, well get some sleep and start teaching in the morning” stated Ash zipping up the sleeping bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my second chapter of eleven. I am currently almost finished with this one and am uploading as I write so expect Continuity issues and know that. Reviews are welcome.


	3. Ash's Dirty Teachings and Dressings (Ash/Clemont) (Cross-Dressing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 was inspired by Gambler Club Doujinshi on Exhentai.org (If you know what that is do I need to type more)   
> Ash and Clemont have a secret suck and fuck session from behind a tree at their campsite while the girls are sleeping. The Gang prepare for a Cross-Dressing festival in the next town. Ash and Serena ordered Feminine Clothing for both himself and Clemont, in the previous town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going forward if you see ( text) it is my notes that I forgot to delete or just left in because I forgot.   
> Sapphire Square Festival is a town event I made up that finds men dressed as feminine ladies for a day. The town is called Sapphire.

Early the next morning before the sun rose Ash opens his eyes to find Clemont asleep with sweat beading off of the other boy’s chest. Ash taps Clemont’s face to wake him quietly; the science obsessed child opened his eyes blinking before yawning quietly. Ash snuck the sleeping back zipper open quietly as the girls were still sleeping and led Clemont behind a tree to teach him how to suck his penis. Ash removes his boxers placing his dick in Clemont’s sight line. 

“Touch yours while sucking mine, I want to see you do it” stated Ash in a voice heavy with lust. Clemont found himself instinctual drawn to Ash’s penis as he started stroking in sync with his sucking. As soon as his tongue hit Ash’s penis he was hooked and put all he had into the pleasure of his lover. Ash double tapped Clemont’s shoulder as a warning he is going to cum as Clemont pulls back before Ash came to savor his taste before swallowing. “So tasty I love your penis Ash” quietly moaned Clemont and to Ash’s surprise saw Clemont swallowed his entire load on his first time. Clemont thought it over as he removed the rest of his coverings before confessing to his lover. “Ash I through taking it slow, take my virginity now, I want to be with you forever” confessed Clemont as Ash prepare to upward fuck Clemont.   
  
  
Ash prepared his boyfriend for his first fucking by sticking two moistened digits down Clemont to stretch him before Ash could not wait any longer and mounted Clemont’s virgin hole but before he could moan Ash locked lips with Clemont to prevent the girls from waking. The shameless pleasure drowned out everything causing perverted thoughts to form in Clemont’s head. “Ah, it feels so good” half-moaned Clemont starting to buck back against Ash causing a friction that pushes the cock against Clemont’s sweet spot causing Clemont to see white as both boys release in pleasure. Ash wore a condom for Clemont’s first time that and they did not seem to have a place to bathe in nearby.   
  
  
Ash grabs Clemont’s jumpsuit and uses it as a blanket as Clemont wraps himself around Ash for warmth and the two relax under the tree. Serena who had woken before Bonnie found the two and got them back in their tent before Bonnie woke up. “So Clemont are you on board” pointedly asked Serena. “Completely, Ash took my virginity so I’ll do anything in…private” quietly stated Clemont, to keep Bonnie from hearing. Serena took out her camera and had Ash and Clemont with Clemont leaning against Ash. Serena had Ash and Clemont pose for her photos and the final one had Clemont sitting in front of Ash with his lovers arms wrapped around his chest smiling with a blush.   
  
  
Serena had honored Ash’s choice in a boyfriend like Clemont however now the two had to deal with Ash’s other girls May, Dawn, Iris, and Misty. To prepare for this moment Ash had Serena prepare a special attire for the next town called Sapphire at a festival called Sapphire Square Festival (made up play along).   
  
Ash had Serena take his and Clemont’s measurements for Kimono’s in their sizes, she wanted the boys to dress up as female at the festival. Ash who had done this before (not sure when) welcomed the idea, as she picked the attire up at the last town they shopped in. A Turquoise Blue and Blond yellow for Clemont with a fake Blue Flower and a Black and Lavender for Ash.   
Now they had another problem Bonnie how to tell Bonnie about Clemont’s new experience and boyfriend.


	4. Clemont and Ash's Dirty Little Secret (Ash/Clemont) (Serena) (Bonnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Clemont fuck in their tent without a care. Bonnie gets a show of the boys fucking. Serena gets jealous of them. Ash gets peeved at Serena for getting jealous of Clemont.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Chapter 4. Which actually had two parts that I edited into one Chapter 4.  
> So future notes:  
> Chapter 6 is when this becomes a Clemont x Ash focus story only.

“Mm…MMM” muffled the moan of Clemont making out with Ash in the tent as they decided that Bonnie should find out on her own. Bonnie woke up from the sounds of moaning in the other tent and decided to check it out as she quietly walked over and unzipped the tent to sneak a peek to find Ash and Clemont making out “Ah Ash So Good” moaned Clemont loudly as the kimono he was wearing fell off to the side and Clemont fell on the sleeping bag below before Ash dropped his kimono and resumed kissing his feminine genius.   
  
Bonnie suddenly found herself getting wet in her pee hole from the moans of her brother and Ash as Serena silently tells her to sneak in and enjoy their show. Clemont from the corner of his eye sees Bonnie and Serena but instead of stopping “Ash put it in I need it” Clemont begged as Ash lined up and drove in. Ash moved Clemont’s right hand toward his own penis and moved it up and down as if to tell Clemont to stroke it while he fucks and makes out with him. Clemont on instinct locked Ash’s waist around his hips forcing Ash deeper in. “Clemont I can’t hold back any longer” shouted Ash.   
  
“It’s okay Ash I want it” moans Clemont as Ash slows down to tease Clemont. “Want what Clemont, if you don’t tell I won’t know” teased Ash, making Clemont blush harder. “Ash screw my butt with your penis and fill it with your hot cum, I want it, I need it, I-I crave it” begged Clemont, as Ash thrusts in hard releasing his cum into Clemont, melting the morals of his lover and causing a chain reaction making Clemont shoot his own cum over his chest, face, and hair.   
  
Serena pulls Ash off Clemont to scold him for teasing Clemont into begging for it “Ash if you aren’t careful Clemont could become addicted to your dick, not that I’m complaining but he has to care for Bonnie and besides I think you got a little too excited from his response and a bit too reckless” Ash looked over to find a glazed over eyes Clemont licking the leftover cum off his hands and swallowing. “Alright maybe I got a little too excited, but I’ll take full responsibility for Clemont, right after we see if I did get him addicted” stated Ash walking over to Clemont to see if he is addicted like Serena said.   
  
Ash dangled his penis within sight of Clemont _“Ash’s cock_ ” thought Clemont opening up as Ash pulled away and forced an open mouth kiss instead. Ash pulls away and sets down in front of Clemont and pulls the boy into his arms. “I’m sorry for pushing you too far, I got tired of taking it slow and I was so in the moment of what we did I forgot it was your first time with an audience and for that I am sorry Clemont” Ash said as his words started breaking up as he embraced his male lover. Clemont looked at the crying Ash “A _sh cares about me not just about the sex, but I need to tell him how I feel too, right”_ thought Clemont preparing to speak up.   
  
  
“Ash I’m glad to hear that you care about me, but I need to say something” spoke Clemont drawing Ash’s attention to his budding genius. “I enjoyed what just happened I mean it was a whole different pace than I was used to but…it was just so good. I know that you went too far and sometimes that can be good because if I end up addicted to your penis and subsequently you so be it, I love you and always will my mentor and loving boyfriend” spoke Clemont, resolving his emotional conflict and confessing to Ash.   
  
Serena joined the boys in their confessions “I am glad you two are on the same page now” stated Serena as she sat down on opposite sides of Clemont and Ash. “Clemont I’m glad that Ash now has someone like you that I trust but when we get to town…you are aware of the arrangement that in the woods it is between you and Ash in the city he’s mine” stated a semi-jealous Serena. Ash got a rage fit and retorted “now hang on Serena you know I love you but lay off on Clemont, if you are mad or jealous at anyone be mad at me” loudly spoke Ash defending Clemont. Serena cooled down and apologized to Clemont for her statement then she and Bonnie left the boys tent.   
  
  
“Finally, they’re gone” stated Clemont licking excess cum off of Ash’s cock. “You really are something special Clemont, but we need to get cleaned up if we are going to attend the Sapphire Festival in the next town and no offense not that I don’t like that you are not taking offense that my penis milk has made you smell, but if someone comes looking for us and finds you like that it might draw attention that I don’t want” said Ash putting some authority into Clemont. Ash and Clemont used the back door in the tent to go into the woods for a ‘water gun’ shower to wash off the excess cum on their bodies and used the soap from Clemont’s backpack and the new ‘shower shield’ Clemont invented. 


	5. Sapphire Festival Hijinks (Ash/Clemont) (Bonnie) (Serena)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash introduces Clemont to his Crossdressing Kink. Bonnie asks a dumb question (in the anime she would know already but its my story so deal). And all this leads up to the start of the continuous sex in the next chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Vanilla Chapter of the story for a while. It is also the shortest, as I wanted to get into the meat quickly and thoroughly.

Ash and Friends arrive at the next town before Ash’s next gym battle for their Sapphire Festival, people dressing in traditional outfits and feasting on kabobs.   
  
Serena breaks off from the boys and visits a few girl friends to pick up cash for their staying place, because they are getting kinky staying at the Pokémon center seems like it would be too exposing.   
  
They are staying at the Sapphire Skies Hotel and Spa, a gift certificate was awarded to her friend, but her friend did not have a purpose for it and so Ash, Clemont, Serena, and Bonnie shall be staying there and the best part most rooms are soundproofed so Serena can be loud and proud without the complaining.   
  
That evening Ash, Clemont, and Serena surprise Bonnie with their outfits. Serena and Clemont are in Kimono’s and Ash is dressed as a ninja. “Why is my brother dressed like a girl” asked Bonnie, realizing the secret is out.   
Ash and Clemont pull Bonnie over and explain about what happened in the forest about Serena and Ash and how Clemont fell in love with Ash and why it needs to be a secret. “You could have told me sooner Clemont” shouted Bonnie, good thing the room is soundproof otherwise people might have heard. Clemont looked to Ash flushed with embarrassment for help with a silent nod to sit on the bed as he talks to Bonnie.   
  
“Bonnie it was my request that we keep it from you on Clemont’s behalf. He is not ready for the world to know that he is my lover so far only a small amount of people knows and until he is ready to come out, I need you to be a good girl and keep this a secret, please” pleaded Ash asking for Bonnie to keep their love a secret. “Oh fine, but I am still sleeping with Serena until I can wrap my head around it, but I won’t tell anyone” stated Bonnie. Clemont looked up with a less embarrassed look on his face and thanked Bonnie. 


	6. Dirty Blonds and a Perfect Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Clemont decide to stay in and Ash decides to give Clemont a sexual education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. Ash is too pure and naive to think of this. Yeah I get it. However the chapter was already typed years in advance. I just never had the confidence to post. My Ash is a confident Dom who seeks to be pleasured. Also after I post Chapter 10, this story is going on Hiatus until I can find a way to finish Chapter 11.

“I can’t believe my brother was seduced by Ash” shouted Bonnie mad that her brother is practically a whore for Ash’s cock and loving it. “Now Bonnie, don’t get so worked up. I know I’ll teach you how to make yourself feel good and then we all can share Ash” suggested Serena. Bonnie calmed down and Serena helped Bonnie out of her clothes and Bonnie watched as Serena stripped nude.  
  
  
Clemont did not want to go out dressed like a girl in traditional Japanese kimono anymore all he wanted now was to get Ash to fuck him again, and in a soundproof hotel. **“Ash I don’t want to go out like this anymore I want to curl in bed with you and your cock, fucking me until I’m filthy inside and out, then fall asleep with my back against your chest and your cock buried inside me. I want to give you everything”** begged Clemont, desperate for pleasure. Ash slipped out of his festival garments and laid out on the bed beckoning Clemont to him. Clemont practically jumped out of his kimono and curled up into Ash’s strong arms. Before they started their act of pleasure Ash made out with Clemont and stroked his hands through his lovers’ golden locks before breaking lips to breathe a small string of saliva between their faces.  
  
  
Ash had Clemont between his legs preparing to suck off Ash, however Ash had a request “Clemont be sure to get it properly wet, because later I’m not going to stop until I am satisfied” warned Ash that Clemont give proper attention down there as he moved them into a position of mutual satisfaction.  
Clemont decided to give Ash a surprise and pushed deeper, breathing through his nose and whipping tongue around Ash’s base of his cock to show how eager he is. Ash taps Clemont’s left butt cheek a subtle safe response meaning stop or pull up to breathe, which both do.   
  
“That was quite the surprise coming from you” stated Ash, causing a deep blush on Clemont. Clemont looks at Ash confused as Ash is deep in thought _“Serena is right if I take Clemont now as eager as he is I might change him, but I know he wants it, I guess I’ll have to help with Bonnie afterwards”_ thought Ash, whose thoughts were interrupted by a sexually-ready Clemont. “Oh right, ready Clemont I was just admiring the view in front of me” spoke Ash preparing to mount Clemont and have Clemont ride him lewd.   
  
Ash lifted Clemont up over his cock and inched into Clemont who held back the pain with a cringed face before having all of Ash’s cock inside him. **“Oh, Ash I love you so much I want you and I want to be yours, now fuck me mold me and never stop”** moaned Clemont, surprising ash was his swearing. Ash pulled back and thrusted frantically hitting Clemont’s sweet spot and send electric bolts of pleasure and begging from Ash’s new lover. “Oh, ash so big so deep, it feels so good, harder, deeper please ah-ah-heh-AH Ash’s cock is sending me to heaven I don’t care just fuck me more” moans Clemont.  
  
Ash smirked and changed speed sending Clemont wild and lewd sounds heard from their hips as Clemont’s mind went blank and started moving against Ash’s cock to his pleasure. “Ah-Ash don’t hold back I want it” moaned Clemont at which point Ash continued to tease and prod. “What was that Clemont speak up, did you want something” Ash teases Clemont and starts jerking Clemont’s cock. “ **I want you to cum inside my ass and mark my insides as yours, then I want to taste the cock of man who loves me and finally mark my face and hair in your cum, I am yours and I want your cock the most, now break me in and ride my lewd body”** moaned Clemont laughing toward the end. Ash switched positions and drove deeper before stopping short to tease Clemont more. “Clemont don’t tell me now show me with your hips” suggested Ash, as Clemont started moving as Ash grabbed Clemont’s cock and thrust into Clemont’s movements “I am so happy im going to cum eitg awsh” slurred Clemont as the over-stimulation caused both of them to let loose, Ash’s cum melting Clemont’s brain into one of cock, Ash, and Bonnie. “I lvu Ash, heh, hee-hee, so much cum wha, ah” slurred Clemont now Ash’s lover or male companion or boy-wife, either way he belonged to Ash now.   
  
Clemont fell forward against Ash and passed out as Ash rubbed Clemont’s back, making his new lover snuggle in as Ash pulled the covers over them and clapped the lights off and snuggled against Clemont as sleep took him. 


	7. Clemont's Cock Obsession (Ash/Clemont)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the late night fuck, Clemont shows his devotion to Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize but I'm going to post all that I have as I continue to write on to Chapter 11. After all 10 Chapters are uploaded, this story is going on hiatus.

The next morning Clemont woke before Ash and climbed under the covers to give Ash a surprise wake-up call by blowing his lover. Clemont started loudly sucking and licking the cock that claimed him, Ash's perfect cock. Suddenly without warning Ash's hands grabbed Clemont's head deeper as Ash bucked forwards and released his morning release down Clemont's mouth and throat. Ash removed the covers to find Clemont with fresh cum dripping off his lips and smiling at Ash.   
  
  
**"Good Morning Clemont, I see you wasted no time in finishing your breakfast"** stated Ash, admiring his new boyfriend's ambition to please him no matter what. Ash looked over Clemont once a genius though his inventions did not last Ash was always impressed, though this side of Clemont impressed Ash more. Ash motioned to Clemont to come closer as he propped up the pillows and made out with Clemont who returned the kiss. Ash noticed Clemont's hard cock "Are you saving some for me" asked Ash who saw Clemont trying to cover up his hard morning wood. Clemont still wanting seconds moved into the mutual pleasure position and both boys pleased each other happily. "Clemont sure is eager to suck my cock, I should talk him off of it afterwards, right?" thought Ash conflicted, he loves the attention he receives from Clemont but isn't sure if Clemont is himself.   
  
  
"Ah Ash I can't hold back its coming" warned/moaned Clemont removing Ash's cock as he came causing Ash to cum and cover his face with more cum. Ash smiles and moves to sit up causing Clemont to roll off Ash. "Come on Clemont, I know you're eager, but Serena and Bonnie will be waking up soon and do you want Bonnie to see you like this, or do you" Ash pries Clemont to remember that while Ash is willing to assist with Bonnie's care but he has to commit. Clemont looks down in disappointment _"Ash is right but I still want to have some more fun"_ thought Clemont as Ash motioned to Clemont to come closer and embraced Clemont. "Now Clemont, you know I'm right, besides I didn't say we had to stop" motioned Ash as Clemont cheered up and decided to join Ash in the shower.  
  
  
While the boys were in the shower Bonnie, after a long night of being taught the joys of sex by Serena and touching her pee-hole, Bonnie needed soething inside her. Bonnie cracked the door open to find Clemont blowing Ash with a rhythm of pleasure.   
  
Clemont bobbed his head on Ash's cock not caring who saw, the formerly composed genius now was 100% focused on cock and the man known as Ash who he now worships on his knees without a second thought, "Ah, mm, so manly, I can't wait to be your boy-bride" moaned Clemont driving Ash's cock deeper into his throat, becoming hard to think. "Ah, Clemont, drive it in deep as I can’t hold back" warned Ash, as he grabbed Clemont's head and forced it all the way down on his cock before he came and wiped out all thought in Clemont, excluding Ash, his cock and such thick cum overwriting responsibilities with pleasure.   
  
Clemont's now hazed over eyes and cock-crazed mind were so out of it he didn't see Bonnie rubbing one out on the events before her. "I know you're there Bonnie, come in here" alerted Ash to Bonnie that she's been caught. Bonnie moved closer and closed the door behind her bringing Clemont down to reality, he's been caught. Bonnie looked over her big brother splattered in Ash's cum from both night and day, she brushed it off as normal thanks to Serena's training. "Bonnie you were watching" asked a blushing Clemont. **"Brother you are so cute, you can 'keep' him Ash, but I want to contribute** " smirked Bonnie slipped off her panties and joined in the fun. 


	8. Master of Companions not Pokemon (Ash/Clemont) (Ash/Clemont/Bonnie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonnie catches Clemont and Ash in the act and joins in. Then Clemont has a realization and Ash decides to give Clemont some attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets long. Heh. 8/10.  
> Once all 10 Chapters are up, this story is going on hiatus.

If Clemont still cared about anything besides Ash, he would not have allowed Ash the sight before him **"Ah my first cock, Ah I can see why my brother loves your cock, So manly and tasty, mmm"** praised Bonnie licking the tip before attempting to suck. Clemont attempts to get Bonnie off of Ash's cock so he can have it, but Ash pulls away. "Now Clemont you had your share and it's Bonnie's turn" firmly reminded Ash. Clemont lowered his face in jealousy as Bonnie resumed sucking, "Bonnie I'm getting close" warned Ash as the strong male released his creamy white sperm into Bonnie's eager mouth, swallowing most as some drips down her face. "Yay, now I get to take Ash's cock right in my pee-hole" quietly cheered Bonnie. "Sorry Bonnie but no, Clemont is the only one that is allowed to be fucked by me and beside you're only eight, it wouldn't be right" reminded Ash to Bonnie that she's too young for sex. "However, there is one thing that I always wanted to try but never had enough people to get away with it" though Ash out loud catching the attention of Bonnie and Clemont.  
  
  
"Clemont you and Bonnie 69 while I fuck you, that way Bonnie gets stimulation and I get to play out a fantasy of you two and I messing around" explained Ash, getting excited from the sexual tension in the air. Bonnie got under Clemont just enough that she could reach his big brother's dick and that she could see Ash getting lined up. "Uh Ash what do I do, I mean you were my first, I don't know how to please a girl" stated a worried Clemont. **"Lick Bonnie's pussy like you do my cock and she won't have a reason to care"** reassured Ash as the three attempted this feat. "Now Clemont say the words" prompted Ash, whenever Clemont admitted to wanting sex it turned him on more. "I wabt your cock to twak me all the way, while we please each other" slurred Clemont in anticipation. Ash encouraged by Clemont's begging pushed in deep, Clemont's ass has been molded to fit Ash's cock from all their sex so it always delivers pleasure.   
  
Ash's cock thrusts its way through Clemont's semi-loose ass until it hits that bundle of nerves that deliver endless pleasure, as Bonnie takes the lessons learned from Serena and sucks her off her sexually-dependent brother while Clemont attempts to lick and suck Bonnie's virgin pussy. "Ah Ash right there it feels so...good" moans Clemont, as Ash changes his speed to hit that spot every time causing Clemont to cum prematurely. Ash turned Clemont over to that he may make out with his male lover while bringing him to complete bliss and pleasure.   
"Ah, Ah, Ah" Clemont moans, Ash feels the pressure building as he prepares to blow "Clemont, I can't hold back much longer where to you want my cum" teased Ash, attempting to get Clemont to say something lewd. "Outside, spray all over my body, I want this" begged Clemont. Ash changed directions and pulled out in time "Here it cums" warned Ash as he started to spray Clemont with cum from the hair on the boy lover's head to his toes covered in Ash's cum.   
  
  
"Hey Bonnie, want me to plow your butt" joked Ash hoping Clemont was completely broken as to let him get away with it. "Sorry Ash but I would prefer to have Clemont in my butt, however you can have my pussy, Serena helped me with a strap-on last night. It hurt but now I can't help myself so what do you say" smirked Bonnie, as Ash shakes his head no. "Bonnie go see if you can find a condom and maybe I might reconsider" Ash stated. As Bonnie stood up butt-naked and left to search Ash and Clemont's belongings for the condom as Ash bent over to sit next to the cum-dependent Clemont.  
  
 _"Clemont looks so cute covered head to toe in my cum, although the smell of semen might put off people in public"_ thought Ash, grabbing Clemont's cock to get it ready to cum "Ah, Ash what are you doing" moaned Clemont. "Clemont you haven't cum in this position for a while, I'm giving you a handjob and then maybe a blowing, then you have a decision to make about Bonnie" stated Ash, causing Clemont to cum under the hands of Ash. Ash turned his mouth to Clemont's cock, _"Clemont must be backed up, although I think he might prefer cumming from his butt"_ thought Ash, picking up the speed and pace of the sucking "Ah Ash, I can't hold it in" moaned Clemont as he came into Ash's mouth who then swallowed.   
  
  
"Mmm. Tasty, thank you for the snack Clemont" stated Ash, causing tears to roll down Clemont's face at the realization of what the genius had become. **"Ash, I've become quite the slut haven't I"** stated Clemont. To Ash's surprise at the realization of Clemont, as Ash wraps his arms around the cum soaked Clemont. **"Yes and No, Do I think that you've become a bit too cum-dependent than I would like, Yes, but I don't think that is a bad thing. You are beautiful, and I'm thinking of taking our relationship to the next level, Clemont when our journey is over, will you continue with me not as a companion but my lover. I never had anyone quite like you, either in bed or traveling alongside me, It would mean the world to me if you said yes."** Ash comforted Clemont and then proposed to his new lover, to continue traveling with Ash without Bonnie or Serena, Clemont thought about this before the excessive fucking messed him up really good.   
  
  
**"Oh, Ash. Thank you for comforting me, I would gladly say yes. I never want to leave your side, and besides your cock has me under its spell, my resistance is gone. I am in your care, lover"** stated Clemont accepting Ash's proposal. Ash took Clemont's lips and the two made-out in the excitement, before things got to dangerous Ash pulled back. "Before we get to into it I need an answer, Bonnie wants me to fuck her pussy. I told her with a condom I might be more willing to agree but I want your consent before I actually agree you are her big brother. Even if my cock has melted your brain I expect you to give me an answer" stated Ash attempting to get Clemont to put the break on Bonnie at least on the pussy fucking.   
  
  
"Bonnie want you to fuck her pussy, how, I mean why, would she even know about that" shrieked Clemont. **"Serena, had a strap-on and I guess she wanted to teach Bonnie about how you become a cock-lusting, cum-dependent slut. Besides you are very cute like that, I just won't go with it without your consent”** explained Ash. "Ash, despite what Bonnie says, don't. I may not be in the right mind at the moment, but Bonnie is still too young for penetration, maybe oral but not pussy sex" stated Clemont. "I understand lover, now another thing, if we are going to leave the hotel, you need to not smell like five days’ worth of sex most people would be grossed out." Ash pointed out that the non-stop sex had left Clemont caked in his dried cum, not that Ash cares but others might. Clemont was hesitant in his response, Ash was right, but he loved Ash's cum and made a decision. **"Do I have to do it now Ash, can we please have one more round"** begged Clemont, Ash observed the cum caked Clemont _"he looks adorable maybe once more couldn't hurt"_ thought Ash.  
  
  
 **"Okay Clemont one more time, but this time I'm pleasuring you"** stated Ash, crawling over Clemont to give the sex-addicted Clemont a blowjob, before attempting to ride the genius's cock. "Oh Ash, your mouth feels so warm on my cock, suck me harder" moaned Clemont, Ash loved hearing his lovers’ pleas for more, so much as motivation and Ash decided to pick up the pace. Clemont was nearing his limit and decided to get a bit dangerous and forced Ash's head down to the base of his cock moaning "Ash I'm at my limit forgive me." moaned Clemont as his cum is forced down Ash's throat by the restricted movement of his hands. Once Clemont finished cumming he released Ash's head. Ash was surprised but very pissed off, that Clemont did that without any warning. "I'm sorry Ash I got too into the moment and decided to take the lead, forgive me" begged Clemont, Ash swallowed Clemont's milk. **"If you ever do anything like that again without warning me, I'll punish you sexually"** warned Ash.   
  
Ash re-positioned Clemont's cock at his entrance and rode Clemont's cock **"Ooh Clemont, your very good, does it feel good for you too"** moaned Ash. Once Ash got Clemont's cock all the way inside him Ash started moving at a short pace, **"Oh Ash, your ass is so warm ride me please"** moaned Clemont, even the genius was surprised he said 'ass' instead of 'butt' as the moment was slowly ending. "Ah Ash, I'm almost there, where do you want me to cum" moaned Clemont, Ash already knew, **"Come on Clemont, Let it loose inside my ass"** moaned Ash as Clemont's cock released its sticky-white sperm into Ash who later collapsed on top of Clemont. Both boys caught their breath after their little session on the bed that they had not left in the room from for four days.   
  
"Ash let me ask you something" asked Clemont, still covered in dried Ash-cum and smelling like it too. "What do you want to know" stated Ash turning his attention to Clemont. "Back in the heat of the moment you warned me that you would punish me if I ever forced you to drink my cum by holding you down, what are thinking would be my punishment" asked Clemont. "Not punishment, more like punishments. First I would break your ass with my cock and your mind, turning you into a sex-addict permanently, Second crossdress you as my girlfriend in public with a vibrator up your ass, and finally have your parade around my room on all fours like a Pokemon, everyday for the next month" smirked Ash.  
  
  
"Wow Ash you can be scary sometimes" shivered Clemont. Ash pulled Clemont closer "No worries I'm not going to go all out on punishments yet, you are too cute to break down completely, right now. Maybe after I finish my bouts in the Kalos league you and Serena can entertain a few of my desires-" Ash first states out loud then transitions to whispering "-Collars, maid outfits, and ladies undergarments, calling me 'master Ash' and tending to my every sexual need" whispered Ash, causing Clemont to get hard. **"Ash I'd gladly entertain that for if you think about it I'm already your cock-addicted lover, why not"** reasoned Clemont.  
  
  
"Honestly Clemont I think tomorrow might be good for us, to get out of the love hotel and get some fresh air and training done, both Pokemon and heh Sexual, I can't wait to train that body of yours, and by tomorrow night you will be begging for it" teased Ash as he embraced Clemont under the covers and firmly locked his arms around Clemont moving his cock-lover closer to his chest and turned off the lights with a remote control before wrapping his arms around his cum bloated lover as the passed out in each others arms snoring like a snorlax. 


	9. Clemont's Abstinence  Trials (Ash/Clemont) (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter has two parts. Clemont's Abstinence Trials Part 1: Ash and Clemont get cleaned up and Ash give Clemont some vibes to wear. Only to fail these trials and to admit defeat as Ash Punishes Clemont. Breaking him down to a mind broken slut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9, however the next chapter is 9.5 not 10. Heh.  
> I will turn Clemont into a otokonoko, and if you know what that is, congrats.

Ash and Clemont slept soundly through the night as their biggest trials are about to begin, Abstinence training, no sex for at least two days max. Ash yawned and started to rub Clemont's back to wake him up. "Oh Good Morning Ash, did you sleep well" asked Clemont, yawning and stretching. Clemont moves to make eye contact with Ash and gives Ash a lovers kiss, and they make out, before breaking the kiss so make sure they don't get off on the heat. "Not now, Clemont, we need to get cleaned up for real this time, and you need to decide if you want more than just my cock" stated Ash putting his foot down, as Clemont pulled back.   
  
  
"I know it's just you got me hooked, on you its going to be hard not to give in to my desires" stated Clemont, feeling a bit confused. Ash looked over Clemont _"Man he's playing the pathetic card hard, I know I have an idea. I'll use some of the toys I got for Serena on him, as a test and if he passes then tonight I'll send him to heaven"_ thought Ash.   
  
"Clemont I have an idea, after we get cleaned up I'm going to tempt your body with sex toys and if you can resist until sundown, I'll fuck you so hard you will feel as if you are flying to heaven, of course if I do that then your mine for life" proposed Ash. Clemont beamed in excitement " _Ash wants to tempt me not to act on temptation during the day and ravish my ass until I break and worship him in sexual pleasure, I'm a fool for this but I so want him"_ thought Clemont. "Ash its a deal" stated Clemont. Clemont climbed off Ash and the two went into the bathroom to shower and actually get cleaned up this time, although Ash did help Clemont with washing his lover's hair as it was caked in enough of his own sperm to be very hard to get out.   
  
  
"Eh, Ash if you don't mind can we hurry up if we don't finish soon I'm going to get turned on again and well you know" stuttered Clemont. Ash had Clemont stand under the shower hose and wash all the caked cum out of his hair. Clemont than took the bottle of body wash and cleaned his chest, arms and not-so-private areas while Ash watched his lover cleanse himself. "You sure you want to do that yourself" teased Ash. Clemont blushed and ignored Ash as he continued to lather the suds onto his cum caked form. Clemont waited about two minutes to let the soap soak in before rinsing off the soap and all the caked cum with it revealed soft silky skin underneath. "Aw Clean as a whistle" stated Clemont proudly, although he forgot something else.  
  
  
"Um, Clemont you forgot something" stated Ash, as Clemont looked over himself to find cum leaking out of him. Clemont immediately rushed to find a toilet to let the cum gush out and flush it down the toilet. Ash left the bathroom and returned with some sex toys to tempt Clemont with. "Clemont, get on all fours, facing towards the door. Its time for your test." commanded Ash, as the boy genius-perv got on his hands and knees and let Ash put a vibrator and a dildo up his butt controlled by remote, and an additional vibrator on his lovers' penis.  
  
"There that should do it, these will tease your body by stimulating you. Serena always has some in an extra carry-on bag" stated Ash. Although Clemont found the sex toys a bit discomforting this was a test from Ash, to abstain from all day fucking though stimulation to his privates.   
  
"Let's try them out" smirked Ash switching on the vibrating dildo causing Clemont to lose his balance and lean against the sink, Ash upped the vibrations causing Clemont to land on all fours. "Let's try this." smirked Ash placing vibrators on Clemont's nipples in order to weaken him more before Ash claims him and is reborn an otokonoko or girly boy and his girlfriend just the thought has changed him into a pervert. Ash prepared to up the intensity of the vibrations, knowing full well that the opportunity for abstinence had long passed, now if he could only get Clemont to want to become dependent on him, for guidance, for reasoning and to become a girly-boy that he can parade in public. 


	10. Chapter 9.5: Clemont's Abstinence  Trials (Ash/Clemont) (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2: Clemont failed his trials before even leaving the room. Not that Ash even thought that he would be able to resist that long. Time for the breaking down of Clemont into a Cross-dressing Girly boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This is Going to get dark, corrupt, and possibily Mind breaking.  
> Chapter 9.5 of 10.   
> Enjoy. He ha ha.

Ash bent over to Clemont's left ear and whispered _"The vibrator in your ass is only set on 7 of 10, I wonder what would happen if turned all of them to 10 at the same time"_ whispered Ash as he turned the setting knob up to 8 on Clemont's ass causing Clemont stress on his mind to endure, though tired. _"That was just your ass, imagine surrendering to pleasure, to me in mind, in body, and in spirit. All you have to do is give me your responsibilities including Bonnie and resolve to become my Crossdressing Boyfriend"_ whispered Ash, as his words assaulted Clemont's mind with dirty talk causing naughty thoughts to start weakening his resolve. ** _  
  
"My Cock-hungry, cum-caked, obedient, cock-locked, crossdressing, submissive, vulgar, slutty Boyfriend. Who take's pride in drinking the cum from my cock, his lover, with a smile before thanking me for the meal. All that you were, are or will be, will be mine, and you will leave it behind for me and Bonnie, as you must do is surrender to me and know that we'll always be together forever. Submit to me by using profanity to admit to the world what you are and whose 'property' you are, until then I'm going to rub my cum caked cock against your face until then"_** whispered/smirked Ash, as he jacked up the voltage to 10.   
  
  
_**"Oh the pleasure, so good, I can't fight Ash anymore. I have, need to become his CROSSDRESSING BOYFRIEND, ooh just the thought is turning me on so hard"** _thought Clemont, as the naughty thoughts overtake the young genius-perv' mind. " **Oh, Ash I want to become your Girly Boyfriend, I NEED to be always at your side, I NEED to speed every moment as your CROSSDRESSING SLUTTY, COCK-HUNGRY, CUM-CAKED, OBEDIENT, COCK-ADDICTED, GIRLY BOYFRIEND. OH Please allow me the honor of losing to your strong manly cock"** moaned/confessed Clemont. Ash looks over the hazed over Clemont and teased him more **"Good confession Clemont, but actions speak louder than words. Prove it, let my lewd words infect your pure mind and spread without resistance, you need those things you confessed to than prove it. The first thing to change is cleanliness, I will decide when we need to bathe"** smirked Ash, as Ash removed the toys from Clemont's ass and dick than pushed the broken mate into crawling on all four toward him with Clemont blushing all the way. " **Enjoy the last moments of your male-hood, after all its Breeding Season, afterwards I'm locking your cock in a cock-cage preventing my wife from directly pleasing herself directly"** stated Ash, choosing his words carefully as to get Clemont ralled up. 

  
Ash helps Clemont upright and angled over Ash's 8.5 inch by 2 inch dick and dived in quickly into Clemont while jerking Clemont off causing double the pleasure " **Oh, yes there it is fuck me with your manly cock, fuck your slut, AH, bliss"** moans Clemont, his eyes glazed over and tongue sticking out. " **Clemont more lewd words less thinking, you are addicted to my cock, you femboy slut, ride my cock until it and I replace all thought in that head of yours”** Ash’s words caused something inside to snap permanently causing Clemont to lose all sanity and become whatever Ash wants.   
Ash saw the change and started to change momentum, Ash started slapping Clemont’s ass cheeks to force a moan. “Ah” moaned Clemont, sounding feminine. “ **What are you, whose are, and what do you need”** Ash stated wanting a reaction out of Clemont. **“Ah, I’m your girly-boy, your slutty oh your cock-“** moaned out Clemont, cut off by Ash slapping his butt once more. “My what, speak up or I won’t know to continue” taunted Ash, trying to force Clemont to dig deep and release his naughty and perverted side.   
  
  
“ **Your Cock is filling me up, it’s hard to think about anything but your cock, I’m such a slutty girly-boy, and I’m in love with Ash and his massive cock”** shouted Clemont, earning another slap on his butt from Ash. “Good Clemont, but you’re not speaking like a slut, refer to yourself in third person. Say ‘Clemont loves cock, fuck my slutty ass, Clemont needs cock’ like a true girly-boy slut and then I’ll cum and collar you” taunted Ash hoping to push his newly minted slut into new waters.  
 **“Oh uh, ah Clemont loves cock, mmm so good, fuck my slutty ass, Ash fuck me deeper, ah mmm Clemont needs cock”** Ash satisfied pushes deep and releases into Clemont’s ass-pussy. Clemont’s eyes were gazed over with hearts and a big smile as Ash removes his dick and releases the rest over Clemont before going to grab the cock-cage a leather collar with pokeball tag.   
  
  
Ash locks Clemont’s boy-parts in a cage and places a collar on Clemont’s neck. “Perfect now stay by my side forever, bathed in your sweat and my cum until I say otherwise. I quite like this side of you, my Lemon-chan” quietly whispered Ash teasing his new lover. Clemont’s face blushed deeply, “Lemon-chan, Ash” asked Clemont, looking down in shame. Ash walks over and kneels in front of Clemont **“It’s your new name as my female, Lemon-chan, sounds more girly, and you are my girly-boy. I can’t wait to show you off, but first clean my cock with your mouth, Le-mon-chan”** explained and pointed Ash, trying to get Clemont/Lemon-chan ready to suck him off again. Clemont/Lemon-chan reaches over and licks the tip before giving thanks “Thank you for the meal, Ash. Clemont-no Lemon-chan is honored to clean the cock of her lover” as Clemont started licking Ash’s ball sack, before bobbing on Ash’s massive cock.   
  
  
Ash watched Lemon-chan suck his massive cock as he fantasized on what to do next with his new slut. Ash thought about getting Lemon-chan some highlights and make-up to sell the appearance of his new girl. Blue, purple and pink highlights which would also be Lemon-chan’s make-up colors to complement that he would have to make his slut get a tan to darken her skin, this will be perfect. 


	11. Ash and Clemont/Lemon-chan's Ceremonial Arrangement (Ash/Clemont)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Primary: Ash realizes he might have gone too far and asks Clemont to formalize their arrangement. Requring Clemont to agree: In Mind, In Body, and In Spirit to be Ash's Boyfriend/Girly-Boy. Giving Ash Complete authority over his life, until their deaths. 
> 
> Secondary: Ash wants to push the thought of a harem to Clemont. They talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I am. The Real Chapter 10.  
> After this the story is on Hiatus until I get motivated again. Until then my focus is on my other stories. Sorry.  
> This chapter also has my ideas for future chapters in them but I'm not 100% committed to it at this time  
> So Hiatus.

Ash watched Lemon-chan, aka Clemont bobbing on his massive dick before speaking and pulling Clemont off the cock. "What's wrong Ash? Am I doing something wrong?" asked Clemont/Lemon-chan. Ash gets Clemont on his feet before explaining "Just I think we should formalize our arrangement with each other before I start to wonder if I've gone too far" stated Ash before beginning the Arrangement Ceremony. (The Arrangement Ceremony where both lovers agree to a set of vows like in a marriage agreement to love one another, but seeing how all out Ash went. He might make some changes).  
  
 **"Lemon-chan or Clemont do you take me Ash as your lover in mind-"** Ash pushed his middle-finger to Clemont's forehead **"-in body"** before moving the middle-figure to the chest where the heart is **"-and in spirit"** before grabbing Clemont's right butt cheek **"-To love, entice, protect, encourage, attract, repel, indulge, desire, and stay by my side until death we part"** spoke Ash, calmly with emotion. Clemont mulls over the contract of the Arrangement Ceremony, a contract that would basically in a legal stand-point give Ash Ketchum, full legal authority over Clemont in Medical, Psychiatric, Financial, Well-Being and basically formally giving Ash Ketchum full authority over all aspects of his life until death or until Ash breaks the contract, if Clemont agrees there is no reverse until death.  
  
For some this contract is a blessing and a curse, but it is still the others answer that will seal his fate. **"Ash Ketchum, I accept the Arrangement Contract knowing full well that the powers the contract grants you over me and my life until death. I or Lemon-chan or Clemont is honored to have a lover like you in my life and I will do my best to honor our agreement as lovers until death. I love you Ash Ketchum."** stated Clemont, accepting Ash as his lover/owner until death. 

  
Ash gives Clemont a light kiss on the lips no tongue as he asks Clemont "Can you wonder over the bed and take a seat with your legs open so I can see your Chasity Belt" asked Ash as he went to his backpack to get the keys for Clemont's Chasity Belt. Ash grabbed the key's from his backpack's front pocket and gently got on his knees to give Clemont a celebratory present for one night. "Clemont, I'm going to release the chastity belt I put on you to prevent you from touching yourself for one night. Tomorrow it's back on, understood" asked/commanded Ash.   
  
  
Ash placed the key in the lock and removed the belt for one night only, before taking in the sight of Clemont's virgin cock. Ash licked the head of the dick getting a light groan out of Clemont, before starting to suck and lick his new lover's dick. "Ash your so good" moaned Clemont, who was ordered not to interrupt Ash but could not hold back a moan. Ash smirked and tried to get as much of the chastied dick in his mouth and throat before Clemont blew. Clemont found it harder to resist blowing and tried to warn Ash "Ah, I'm close." moaned Clemont as Ash pulled off. "Why did you stop" asked Clemont, Ash looked up at Clemont "Say the words I taught you say before you cream" pointed Ash. **"C-Clemont's dick is close. Clemont wants to Cum"** moaned Clemont. "Good Boy" stated Ash as he pushed Clemont's dick down before the blonde came sending his cream down Ash's throat. Ash swallowed Clemont's cum and pulled away leaving a sticky trail, but then a small amount landed on Ash's lips and in Ash's hair. Clemont panicked "Oops, Sorry Ash I felt so good I forgot to warn you" stammered Clemont trying to form words after the pleasure muddled his brain. Ash licked his lips and gave Clemont an open mouth kiss to share his reward with Clemont who surprisingly swallowed his own leftovers.   
  
  
Ash motioned to Clemont to come sit between his legs "Clemont, I want to try something and ask you something big" asked Ash motioning to Clemont to ride Ash's dick down to the base. "Ah, so big, I love it. Ah Ash" moaned Clemont getting all of Ash's dick inside him. Clemont tried to move but Ash held Clemont in place. "Your insides are nice and warm Clemont. I'm proud that you managed to fit all of me in you" stated Ash causing Clemont to blush hard. "Now I have a favor and a question for you" asked Ash to Clemont who couldn't turn his head because of the dick in his butt so Ash leaned forward and asked in Clemont's ear.   
  
  
**"Clemont hypothetically speaking, if I said I wanted to make a harem of me, you and two other boys. Would you be mad"** asked Ash, a tiny bit nervous as he doesn't want Clemont to get mad at him. "H-Ha-Harem?" confused Clemont said. Clemont tried to move his hips as Ash's dick is becoming a little uncomfortable. "Oh right. Go ahead Clemont" stated Ash removing his hands holding Clemont in place as our resident nerd begins moving his hips. "Oh Ash, a ha, A Harem" shouts Clemont as Ash's dick hits his 'sweet spot'. "Finish first, then answer" stated Ash, as Clemont nods and focuses on getting Ash to get as deep as possible, "Ash please, do it" begged Clemont as his hips are tired of moving, Ash pushes Clemont onto his back and picks up the pace. "Here I come" shouts Ash as he came, stuffing Clemont deep with his fluids.   
  
  
Clemont had 'fucked to sleep' moment before recovering to a very worried Ash. "Don't scare me like that." stated Ash, helping Clemont into the bathroom. Though nether boy like getting cleaned up, Ash has plans for Clemont. They include a makeover into a more "Seductive and Revealing" person with some highlights, a tan and two new outfits that make his boyfriend look more like a feminine boy then a man.   
  
Ash and Clemont got ready to get in the bath, three full days of sex have left Clemont caked in dried Ash cum. While Ash likes the look, where they will be going require clean outfits. "So Clemont any thought to what I asked you earlier" asked Ash, grabbing a bath sponge to help Clemont get the cum off his back. "Ah, Ash so good. I mean yes I did though a question for you" moaned and later responded Clemont. Ash scrubbed his lover of all of his cum on Clemont's back anyway before Ash grabbed the washbasin and dumped over Clemont to get the soap off Clemont's back.   
  
"So Ash who are the two others you want me to consider letting in to our so-called Harem" asked Clemont. Ash smiled and got close to Clemont's ear before replying **"Trevor and Sawyer"** stated Ash. Clemont processed the information "Hmm. Trevor is kind of like me in a shy and scared of the unknown kind of way. Where Sawyer is from Hoenn so he is similar to you in the way of being your rival. So Ash if I said I was okay with this because I would think that means I would be your number one right" Clemont started rushed but slowed down after 'because' and continued. " **Clemont you are my number one male lover. I thought I would try adding to our harem, because I wanted to try new things, but you are the one I love that will never change. Trevor and Sawyer are more like 'coaxing them into my hands to break them into horny fuck boys to satisfy both of us' kind of thing."** Ash over-explained his reasoning.  
  
"Ash I just had a dirty thought, can I say it" asked Clemont, Ash nodded. Clemont asked Ash "I wonder what would happen if Trevor rode his Charmander with us watching" stated Clemont, and to Ash's surprise as he never pegged Clemont as a PokeSexual.   
  
  
"Well aren't you full of surprises. I have to admit I didn't know you knew about that stuff." chuckled Ash. Clemont rubbed against Ash's shoulder "I didn't until you coaxed me out of my shell. Now I just want to be yours, and yours alone." stated Clemont. Ash gave Clemont as peck on the cheek. "Time to get out of the bathroom and get moving." stated Ash standing from the Half-Bath shower. Clemont pouts **"It's time already. Okay fine."** as he was enjoying his 'Ash only time' where both Serena and Bonnie aren't attempting to interrupt him and Ash. Both boys left the shower without towels they were lovers they didn't need to hide their privates from each other, and if the girls had a problem they or at least Ash would laugh it off. "Hey Clemont, I want to get you some new clothes. If you are going to play the part of the lover in this relationship. I want to show off some-" Ash gets close to Clemont's ear. "-skin." Clemont blushed.  
  
  
  
"Wait, you don't like my jumpsuit" asked Clemont, confused. "No, it's not that its just that I want to take you to a parlor that specializes in Custom Wardrobes and Styling. In Sapphire City. It was recommended to me by Misty. Though we will have to ditch the girls, I don't think Serena will approve of the place." explained Ash. Clemont assumed it was Red Light District shop, Ash told Clemont earlier he had planned to go shopping in the Red Light District.  
  
When Ash picked up the Kimono's he placed an appointment for Clemont at Dom's & Sub's Makeovers and Styling. Here's how it works at Dom's & Sub's. The one who made the appointment is the perceived as the Dom in the relationship, which Ash is, for his submissive Clemont. Both partners arrive at the Boutique. Clemont will enter the Makeover & Styling Room, while Ash will enter the Design Room. At Dom's & Sub's "We don't just give you a new do, we give you a new you" is what sold Ash on this. 


	12. Chapter 11: Clemont's Sexual Transformation! Lusty Clemont is Born!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ash and Clemont take the appointment at Dom's & Sub's. However all is not what it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this Chapter hurt me to write. However this Chapter also ties into Goh Mates Raboot and Becomes a Lover in story line, as being a sequel to this story. I hate what I did to Clemont in this Chapter. This Chapter Contains MALAMAR Style Brainwashing and Mantras. The Boutique from the end of the last chapter experiments in Mind Control and Brainwashing. Ash does not learn that until it is too late, and in Chapter 12.

Ash and Clemont relunctantly entered the Red Light District and Ash took Clemont to the appointment at Dom's & Sub's. "Welcome to our Boutique, How may I assist you" asked the receptionist. Ash spoke up first "I placed the appointment for my lover, Clemont." stated Ash as the receptionist checked the registration and verified Ash. "He must really love you to spend money like this on you. Remeber that" stated the receptionist toward Clemont.   
"Ash was it, Please come with me. Clemont is it, Please wait in the Makeover Room and take a seat. Someone will be with you shortly" stated the receptionist escorting Ash into a room marked Design.   
  
Design Room  
  
"Design For You Sub" Clemont is on a screen. "You asked for the Lusty Transformation Package Correct. Turning your timid, shy lover into a Provocative, Flirty, Skin-Showing Boy/Girlfriend right" asked the receptionist. "Will it hurt him" asked Ash. "No, now any customizable changes you would like to make to the program" asked the receptionist. "I want to give Clemont a tan, pink and blue highlights for the hair, and I want Clemont to be okay with wearing clothes that show off skin no matter how girly they may look." stated Ash. "Wow you want anything else before we begin" asked the receptionist.  
  
"This won't hurt him right." asked Ash once more.  
  
  
"No. However you will be required to register him with the organization." stated the receptionist, which shocked Ash. "So the boutique is part of the PSKA." asked Ash. The receptionist smirked. "You are very young yet you know of it. So yes it is. Do you wish to continue. I will give you a device for your PokeDex called a SexDex 1.0, that can be used to register Omega's. If you are an Alpha." stated the receptionist. "I-I Am an Alpha. However I don't like flaunting my status to my Omegas. Please allow Clemont to retain some parts of himself despite the transformation. I still want my friend. I mean my Omega to retain some of his personality." explained Ash to the receptionist.  
  
  
"Understood." the receptionist took the list of Ash's requests and inputted them into the machine. The receptionist entered: "Lusty Transformation Package" with two extras "Retain Some of the Patient's personality, per request of Alpha." and "Open to wearing feminine outfits." into the machine. The Personality Augmentation System (PAS) is powered by Malamar Brainwashing Technology. Something the receptionist did not tell Ash.   
Several Screens and Speakers appeared around Clemont as Ash is occupied by a tutorial about SexDex.   
  
  
**Warning the Program is Starting. Those Reading who do not enjoy Brainwashing kinks leave now.**  
  
  
"Greetings and Welcome to Dom's & Subs, Lusty Transformation Package. You Alpha has thought of everything. Please relax and obey." starts the program.  
  
 **"Ash is your Alpha. Ash thinks for you, Ash makes decisions for you, Ash is Your world. Ash is your purpose. You are an Omega. Omega's Serve their Alpha's faithfully. Omega's Let their alphas take control. Omega's do not protest the decisions of their Alpha. Alpha's have final say over all. Ash is your Alpha."** started the program, Clemont started to cry. However Ash could not see.  
  
"Repeat after me: Ash is my Alpha, Ash thinks for me, Ash makes decisions for me, Ash is my world, Ash is my purpose. Clemont is an Omega. Clemont serves Ash faithfully. Clemont let's Ash take control. Omega's don't protest the decisions of their Alpha. Alpha's have final say over all. Ash is my Alpha." stated the program.   
  
  
Clemont continued to cry tears unable to speak **"---Ash is my Alpha. Ash thinks for me. Ash makes decisions for me. Ash is my world. Ash is my purpose. I-Clemont is an Omega. Clemont serves Ash faithfully. Clemont let's Ash take control. Clemont does not protest the decisions of Ash."** repeated Clemont.  
  
  
"Repeat after me: Ash wants you to be more Provocative, Flirty, and Feminine. Ash wants a sun-tanned slut. Clemont is not afraid of this. Clemont wants to be a Provocative, Flirty, Feminine Slut for Master Ash. Clemont will let Ash make these decisions. Clemont will let Ash change him. Clemont won't say no. Clemont can't say no. Clemont is an Omega." continued the program.   
  
  
" **\----Ash wants me to be a more Provocative, Flirt and Feminine Slut. Ash wants Clemont to get a tan. Clemont is not afraid of this. Clemont wants to be a Provocative, Flirty, Feminine Slut for Master Ash. I-Clemont will let Ash make these decision. I-Clemont will let Ash change him. I-Clemont won't say no. I-Clemont can't say no. I...Clemont is an Omega."** repeated Clemont.   
  
  
"Repeat after me: Omega Clemont worships Alpha Ash. Omega Clemont is Ash Obsessed Slut. Omega Clemont will not hesitate to perform in Public for Alpha Ash. Omega Clemont wants to be fucked by Alpha Ash. Omega Clemont will allow Alpha Ash to have sex in public if ordered. Omega Clemont is Ash's Cock Addicted, Flirty, Shameless, Provocative, Feminine Slut and will not hesitate to become whatever Master Ash commands. You are an Omega, You Worship Your Alpha, He is Your World, You are what he makes you. There is no others. No one except your Alpha. Live for your Alpha." continued the program. Clemont's eyes gazed over in a spiral as the tears dried up.  
  
  
 **"----Omega Clemont Worships Alpha Ash. Omega Clemont is an Ash Obsessed Slut. Omega Clemont will not hesitate to perform in Public for Alpha Ash. Omega Clemont wants to be fucked by Alpha ash. Omega Clemont will allow Alpha Ash to have sex in public if ordered.-"** _Clemont could feel the last holdout's of his mind breaking down, thoughts of Serena, Bonnie or anything else_ _shattering._ **"----Omega Clemont is Ash's Cock Addicted, Flirty, Shameless Provocative Feminine Slut and will not hesitate to become whatever Master Ash Commands. Clemont is an Omega, Clemont Worships his Alpha. Ash is my World, His decisions make me. There are no others. Only Master Alpha Ash. There are no others except my Alpha. I live for my Alpha."** stated Clemont.  
  
  
"Repeat after me: Omega Clemont will allow the transformation to continue. Omega Clemont knows this is what his Alpha wants. Omega Clemont knows there is no going back. Omega Clemont welcomes the changes. Omega Clemont is a Lusty, Provocative, Shameless, Flirt, Feminine, Cock-Obsessed, Sex-Obsessed, Slut for Master Alpha Ash. Omega Clemont is a Lusty, Provocative, Shameless, Flirt, Feminine, Cock-Obsessed, Slut for Master Ash." continued the program.  
The program helped Clemont out of his clothes.  
  
  
 **"-----Omega Clemont will allow the transformation to continue. Omega Clemont knows this is what his Alpha wants. Omega Clemont knows there is no going back. Omega Clemont welcomes the changes.-"** _Clemont felt what ever was keeping him from accepting the reconditioning disappear and a smirk of Lust and satisfaction appeared_ **"---Omega Clemont is a Lusty, Provocative, Shameless, Flirt, Feminine, Cock-Obsessed, Sex-Obsessed, Slut for Master Ash. Omega Clemont is a Lusty, Provocative, Shameless, Flirt, Feminine, Cock-Obsessed, Sex-Obsessed Slut for Master Ash."** stated Omega Clemont as he allowed the program to recondition him and transform him into a Sun-tanned slut.   
  
  
"Repeat after me: Omega Clemont is a Sun-Tanned, Shameless, Provocative, Lusty, Feminine Flirt, Cock-Obsessed, Sex-Obsessed Slut. Omega Clemont does not want or need anything else except Master Ash. Repeat until told." continued the program, as it started the hair dying and sun-tanning.   
  
**"Omega Clemont is a Sun-Tanned, Shameless, Provocative, Lusty, Feminine, Flirty, Cock-Obsessed, Sex-Obsessed Slut. Omega Clemont does not want or need anything else except Master Ash."** repeated Omega Clemont about six times before he was given any other instruction.   
  
  
"Repeat after me: Omega Clemont recognizes the transformation as his true self. Omega Clemont will be allowed to keep his intelligence as per his Alpha request. Omega Clemont recognizes his Alpha's generosity and will do what ever is required of him." finished the program.  
  
  
 **"Omega Clemont recognizes the transformation as his true self. Omega Clemont will be allowed to keep his intelligence. Omega Clemont recognizes his alpha's generosity and will do what ever is required of him."** repeated Omega Clemont as the transformation completed.   
  
  
**"Now Awaken to your True Self, Your Newly Reborn and Transformed. True Self."** stated the program as it finished sending the remaining programming into Clemont before he woke.   
  
End Brainwashing. Resume Story.  
  
  
"Alpha Ash, while you were enjoying your tutorial the transformation had begun. It is now completed." stated the receptionist.   
Ash entered the room to find a similarly tanned boy with blond hair with blue and pink highlights. Lip gloss of pink, and blue eyeliner. Dressed in a tank top, boxer shorts and a hoodie. When Ash came in Clemont got to his feet and walked over. Clemont immediately dropped to his knees. "I am Omega Clemont. Omega Clemont is ready to serve his Alpha and Lover." stated Clemont.   
  
  
"Miss." asked Ash. "I will take all of Clemont's possessions, including Pokemon please." asked Ash. The lady nodded. "Of Course Alpha." stated the receptionist. The receptionist gave Ash, Clemont's Pokemon and clothing. "Is there a bathroom somewhere. I want to break in his mouth." asked Ash as the receptionist escorted Ash to the mens room. "Here you are. Also once you are done please find me for a new outfit for your Omega." stated the receptionist.   
  
  
"Clemont follow me please" ordered Ash. Ash took a seat at a surprisingly clean bathroom stall. "Clemont I am your Alpha. My first order as your Alpha...swallow my cock and blow me to satisfaction." stated Ash. Ash removed his pants and underwear to allow Clemont access. "M-Masters Cock." moaned Clemont, as Clemont dove straight into Ash's balls licking and slurping. Clemont pulled away, heart-eyed **"M-Master....Your Cock is so big....I look forward to serving you...for the rest of my life."** Clemont moaned before stuffing his face full of Ash's cock.  
"Ah. You sure are eager, Clemont." moaned Ash. Clemont licked, slurped, and sucked Ash's massive 8.5 inch cock down his throat. "I-I don't remember teaching you this." moaned Ash. Clemont got more motivated and did it faster. _"Cum, Cum, Cum down my throat Master."_ thought Clemont as he managed to get the whole thing into his mouth. "Breath through your nose." ordered Ash and Clemont obeyed finding it easier to breath.   
  
"I'm going to cum. Clemont pull back enough that you can taste before you swallow." moaned/ordered Ash. Clemont was quick to respond and pulled most of the cock out leaving only the head in. "Here I cum, taste and swallow Clemont." ordered/moaned Ash, as his cock released its cum into Clemont's eager mouth. "MHRMM" stifled moan escaped from Clemont as Ash released his cum, Clemont's face melted into a look admiration. Clemont swallowed it all before Ash pulled back.   
"Good Boy Clemont." stated Ash. Clemont rubbed Ash's leg in affection.  
  
"Alpha permission to call you Master, instead of Alpha. It doesn't sound right when I say it." asked Clemont. Clemont was allowed to keep his intelligence despite the reconditioning which may account for the choice in language. "Yeah, I don't like being called Alpha. It is my status but I don't like flaunting it so...Master Ash is good." stated Ash rubbing Clemont's ears and giving headpats. "Master, Master, Master." giggled Clemont. Ash pulled his hand away "Clemont get up and wait outside the stall." ordered Ash. Clemont rose up from the floor and opened the door then closed it from the outside.  
Ash stood up and re-dressed himself, putting his cock back in his underwear, zipping and re-belting his jeans. Ash opened the stall. "Master." stated Clemont. Ash gave Clemont a hug. "I love you so much. Never Leave Me Clemont." stated Ash. Clemont smiled and hugged Ash back "Thank You Master Ash." stated Clemont. 


	13. Chapter 12: Wardrobe Change, Realization & Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the Events of the Previous Chapter. Ash gets Clemont three new outfits at the boutique. Ash realizes soon after that the receptionist isn't who she appears to be, as a fellow Alpha. Former Tenth Seat of the Organization, Queen. Ash furious at the realization challenges Queen to a battle. Which will decide her fate: Does Ash turn her into the organization for the Bounty, or use Queen as pawn for information on other Alphas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter has some very emotional moments tied to it. The realization that the receptionist tricked our boy Ash into using a permanent transformation option (that we the readers knew) has caused Ash to realize that this woman is a fellow Alpha and challenges her to a Battle. I wanted to use the Chapter to expand on what we knew as Ash as an Alpha and on other Alphas.  
> This Chapter also starts me trying to tie this and the other Pokemon Story (Goh Mates Raboot and becomes a Lover, aka Ash X Clemont x Goh.) with this one, as a prequel to the current one.  
> After this update I'm working on Chapter 13 of this story called "Aftermath".

Ash grabbed Clemont's hand and walked back to the receptionists desk. "Wardrobe time." asked Ash. The receptionist took Ash and Clemont to the Wardrobe Section of the Store.   
"As an Alpha within the PSKA you are entitled to three free Wardrobes for your Omega." stated the receptionist. Ash took out the SexDex and began the registration process.  
  
  
Name: Clemont (Username: KalosianSpark69)  
Orientation: Omega (Submissive)  
Status: Protected Omega (Owned)   
Alpha/Owner: PikaKing (Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum)   
Family: Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum   
Sex: Male  
Location: Kalos  
  
"Registration Complete. KalosianSpark69 is Yours." prompted the app.   
  
  
Ash turned to the receptionist "I finished registering Clemont. Can we begin" asked Ash. "Sure pick out three outfits." stated the receptionist.  
  
Ash took Clemont's hand. "Clemont I'm going to give you some outfits to try on. Try them on, then let me see how you look in them." ordered Ash.   
First, Ash gave Clemont: A Cyan Blue Hoodie, Yellow Track Shorts, and Black High tops.   
Clemont went into the fitting room and changed clothes.  
  
"I'm ready" stated Clemont opening the door handle. Clemont's newly tanned skin complimented his outfit, Clemont's knees and thighs were showing off his tanned skin. The shorts were made with eslastic so Ash can put a sex toy inside and cover up it is there. The Black high tops complement the other articles well. **"Wow, Clemont that outfit sure highlights your tanned skin. I might have a hard time not wanted to fuck you dumb."** stated Ash.  
  
  
Second, Ash gave Clemont: Pink and Purple stripped panties, a frilly white undershirt, black bottoms, and a Cyan/white/black (CWB) Maid's outfit. With Pink/Purple Trainers and yellow socks.   
"Go try these on next. I want you in a Maid's outfit when ever I order you to clean my room in Pallet Town." chuckled Ash, giving Clemont the clothes.  
Clemont carefully removed the clothes he had already tried on and placed them back on their hangers, and carefully removed the shoes. Clemont then redressed in the maid outfit for his Ash.  
"I'm ready." stated Clemont, opening the door handle. Clemont's tanned skin was again the star of the show in Ash's eyes. **"Oh Yeah, this outfit's a keeper."** stated Ash.   
  
Last Outfit Ash gave Clemont: Black rimmed Glasses, a pink and blue hairclip, a Pink crop top, purple miniskirt, pink and purple striped panties, fishnet tights, and a blue/yellow/white colored collar.   
"Go try these on. I want to see how cute you look in them." ordered Ash. Clemont blushed at the cute line. Clemont took the clothes. **_"So Girly, does Ash want me to be his girl?"_** thought Clemont.  
Clemont carefully removed the last outfit and put the clothing back neatly as not to harm his Master's Reputation. Clemont redressed in the outfit given.   
"Master, How do I look." stated Clemont revealing himself to Ash.  
  
Ash took it in: **_"_ _Wow, the glasses and hairclip make Clemont look like a girl. The crop top exposes his stomach, and the miniskirt makes it hard to hide anything down there. The tights make Clemont look like a slut. If I say yes, this outfit would only be used on dates and when I want Clemont to be seen by others."_ **thought Ash. "Hmm. I like the Glasses, Hairclip and Collar. The Tights are cute too, but I can't put my finger on it. I know, Clemont what do you think. Tell me." first Ash reacted and later ordered.   
  
  
Clemont blushed and started shaking **"Ooh Master. This outfit is so Girly, it makes me look like a slut. Your eager slut. I can only imagine what people would think or say if they saw me in this...if you order me to drop to my knees and blow you with people watching...I just might do it."** Clemont moaned through all this. Ash smirked. **"Really, what if the people who see you dressed like this are Bonnie or Serena, even then."** asked Ash. Ash wanted to see how far Clemont would go to please him.  
  
  
**"----If Bonnie saw me doing that she would probably ask to join in and ask you to fuck her. You have to fuck me first if she asks, oh and please take us home with you afterwards. I want to serve you forever."** moaned Clemont. Ash got worried _"Before this transformation, Clemont would stop me if I asked to fuck Bonnie. I need to be careful that I don't push him too far."_ thought Ash, in concern. "And Serena" asked Ash.   
  
  
Clemont got irritated **"Forgive me Master, but I have a few choice words to say about her. Forgiveness in advance for my profanity."** asked Clemont. Ash nodded. **"Whatever you do with that bitch is up to you master. I am your Omega, I am your lover, I am yours. My Life, My Love, My Future it is all for you."** stated Clemont. Ash smirked and chuckled "Good answer Clemont." stated Ash headpatting Clemont and giving a peck on the cheek. "Good Boy." stated Ash.   
  
  
"Then I have no problem with this as our third outfit." stated Ash. Ash went to the receptionist with the clothing he picked out. "Alpha Ash, You may allow your Omega to wear one set home if you so choose to do so." stated the receptionist. "Clemont" called Ash, Clemont turned his attention to Ash. "The First Outfit, go put it on. You are wearing it back to the hotel room." ordered Ash.   
  
Ash gave Clemont the first outfit he tried on and Clemont went back into the changing room. "Master's Gift to me." thought Clemont as he changed into the outfit provided.   
Clemont walked back out of the changing room "Master, how do I look." asked Clemont, worried. "Perfect Clemont." stated Ash. "Miss, can I order a collar for my Omega." asked Ash. The receptionist saw the one from the third outfit. "I see you have one from one of your outfits. Do you require additional collars." asked the receptionist. "Yeah. I want one of the same for each outfit. With the engraving of Property of Satoshi "Ash" Ketchum (PikaKing), engraved on a plate on each collar." explained Ash. "Ah, a vanity plate collar. Yes we can do that here." stated the receptionist. "Now these require time. As a PSKA Alpha we can have your order sent to your hotel. However the PSKA will keep track of all purchases spent using your account and may be asked to provide proof at the next Summit as payment." explained the receptionist.  
  
  
**"The Summit."** spoke Ash.   
  
  
**"Who are you Miss. You know about the Summit, which to my information is a secret held only other Alphas."** asked Ash, getting ready to send out Greninja. The receptionist went pale. "Oops. I let it slip out didn't I. Oh well, no keeping it a secret now." stated the receptionist.   
  
"I am an Alpha, however I don't advertise it as I'm wanted by the organization." stated the receptionist. "Huh. Crimes against the organization. The Only Two Crimes punishable by the organization's rules are the Cardinal Rule Violations...umm. Oh. The first is "Do Not Harm Another Alpha's Omega." and the second is "Unauthorized Experimentation's Are Prohibited" all violators will be investigated and punished in accordance with the PSKA Organization Rules." explained Ash.   
  
  
"Wow. You know a lot." stated the receptionist. "Yeah, I broke Cardinal Rule Number Two." admitted the receptionist. **"I will let it slip. The Lusty Transformation Package cannot be reversed. Your Omega is stuck as a Lusty Slut for your attention for the rest of both your lives. Powered by Malamar Brainwashing Technology. However some higher ups thought that using Brainwashing on Innocent Omega's was too cruel. That's why after the Transformation I operate this Boutique which is free to all PSKA Alphas. In hopes that the organization does not pursue me any farther."** admitted the receptionist.   
  
Ash was furious "While I will admit that Clemont is more adorable and Lusty then I ever thought possible. Cardinal Rule Violations, I being an Alpha cannot Overlook. Miss I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle." first Ash stated quietly, then shouted.  
  
  
"PSKA Alpha Challenge Detected." stated the Intercom on the Radio. "PikaKing is Issued a Challenge to Queen. Does Queen Accept?" prompted the intercom. "Kid. I accept." stated the receptionist revealed to be Queen.   
  
  
"Attention all PSKA Alpha's Livestream of PikaKing Vs. Queen is now Live." prompted all the SexDex notifications on their devices.   
  
  
**"The Mistress of Illegal Experiments, the former tenth seat of the PSKA Organization Leadership, Queen."** introduced the intercom.   
  
" **The Challenger, The Youngest Alpha ever accepted by the Organization, a Member of the New Alpha's Alliance-" "Honorary Member. Title Given." interrupted Ash. "-Honorary Member of the New Alpha's Alliance, seeking to allow Omega's to have a voice in private. PikaKing."** introduced the intercom.  
  
  
"I will now explain the rules: Each Challenger is allowed up to three Pokemon, when either challengers Pokemon are no longer able to fight. The one still standing will be declared the winner. I am Proto, SexDex AI. I will be your referee." explained Proto.   
  
  
"Greninja I choose you." shouts Ash. "Inkay come out." shouts Queen. "Battle Begin."   
  
"Greninja Water Shriken." shouts Ash. "Gre-Ninja." shouts Greninja. "Greninja use Shadow Clones." shouts Ash, suddenly there were sixteen Greninja. "Don't get cocky, Inkay Psybeam" shouts Queen. "Dodge, and use Water Shiriken." shouts Ash. Greninja dodged the attack and all sixteen Greninja hit Inkay with water Shiriken. "In-Kay" fainted Inkay. "Inkay is unable to battle, Round One goes to PikaKing." rules Proto. "Inkay return." calls Queen.   
  
  
"Alright no holding back, kid." shouted Queen. "Malamar, Come Out." shouts Queen. "Hmm. My second Pokemon will be Clemont's Luxray. I'm going to continue with Greninja." thought Ash. "Greninja are you good." shouts Ash. "Ninja." states Greninja. "Oh, still going with Greninja are we." taunts Queen.   
  
"Greninja Vs. Malamar. Round Two Begin" states Proto. "Malamar, use Confuse Ray." shouts Queen. "Greninja dodge and use Water Shriken." shouts Ash. Greninja dodged the confuse ray and hit back with Water Shirken. "I'm not going down that easy." shouts Queen. "Malamar, Psychic." shouts Queen. "Quick, Dodge." shouts Ash, however Greninja is not quick enough and is knocked out of bounds by Psychic. "Greninja is out of bounds. Round Two goes to Queen." rules Proto.   
  
  
"Greninja return." calls Ash. **"Clemont, I'm borrowing Luxray."** shouts Ash, to his Omega. "Go Ahead Master Ash." smiled Clemont. "Luxray, I choose you." shouts Ash. "Luxray." shouts Luxray, looking behind Ash to see Clemont. "Luxray cooperate with Ash please." asked Clemont, Luxray looked at Ash and nodded. "Thanks Luxray." stated Ash. "Round Three. Luxray Vs. Malamar. Begin" states Proto.   
  
"Luxray, use Thunder Fang." shouts Ash, as Luxray runs wild and dodges all attacks and gets a hit on Malamar. "Follow it up with Wild Charge. Then Thunder Fang once more." shouts Ash. "Luxray." shouts Luxray. "Oh, changing the battle field to favor Electric type moves. Clever boy." stated Queen. "Malamar use Protect." shouts Queen, and manages to block Thunder Fang.   
"Grr. Luxray Thunder Fang once more." shouts Ash. "Luxray." shouts Luxray, increasing speed and managing to land a critical hit. Tossing Malamar out of bounds and fainted. "Malamar is unable to battle, This round goes to PikaKing." rules Proto. "Damn, Why can't I get ahead." shouts Queen in desperation. "Queen please bring out your final Pokemon." stated Proto. "Damn, I only have two Pokemon." realizes Queen. "I have no more Pokemon, that can fight." states Queen.   
  
  
"Queen has no more fighting Pokemon, and therefore forfeits the match to PikaKing. The ruling is now PikaKing's Victory." rules Proto. "As a Result PikaKing can make one demand of Queen, however it must be something that Queen can deliver on, so no extremes please." stated Proto. "Let's see last time I checked-" Ash thought as he pulled out his SexDex and looked up Queen.   
"Profile: Queen, Job: Behavioral Scientist, Status: Suspended, Crime: Cardinal Rule Violations (2), Ruling: Removal From Organization, Currently Wanted for Questioning by the Organization. Bounty: 100,000P." prompted the SexDex. "Grr. So hard to choose" stated Ash, grandstanding.   
  
  
"I can't decide. Do I turn you into the Organization and collect the bounty? Or make you owe me for the rest of your life?...Oh I know" stated Ash, still grandstanding. "Proto" called Ash. "Yes PikaKing." stated Proto. "Request a Poll to the Livestreamers." asked Ash. "I will let the audience decide" shouts Ash. "To those watching: Should I turn in Queen for the bounty or make her my subordinate. I really need to know." shouted Ash.   
  
  
"Wait what are you doing" shouted Queen. "Simple, I don't like the organization to the point where I avoid getting involved in anyway possible. However when it suits me I use it's rules to benefit myself, something I bet you did prior to your first ruling." explained Ash, as Queen swallowed her words. "So you knew." stated Queen. "By the way as much as I want the money, I want those within the organization to know that I won't let them harm my Omega's. Even if I have to kill for them to notice." stated Ash, while proto tallied up the votes.   
  
"PikaKing has created a Poll for the viewers: I need help, which decision would you make:  
A. Turn in Queen for the Bounty (100,000P) or  
B. Make Queen owe me for the rest of her life.   
Please select one and hit 'vote'." prompted Proto.  
  
  
"The Mob will decide your fate. Fitting for someone like you." stated Ash, with venom. Ash let his eyes wonder over to Clemont. "Clemont, come here." called Ash. Clemont walked toward Ash slowly as not to lock eyes with Queen. "I-I'm here Master Ash." stated Clemont, clinging to Ash's right arm, scared of Queen. "Luxray, return." called Ash, recalling Luxray to its Pokeball. "Here's Luxray back Clemont." stated Ash, giving Clemont his Luxray back. "M-Master, Thank you for your consideration." stated Clemont bowing his head to Ash. "Ew. Yuck. Get a room you two." spat Queen. Ash growled "Be Quiet, Don't you dare talk to him." growled Ash, still upset at Queen.   
  
  
Queen silenced herself and kept quiet. "That's better. It seems you can take orders, as well as give them. I might not need the mob." taunted Ash. "I still want to see the results but I think I might I a good idea on what to do with you." thought Ash out loud. "What to do with me" thought Queen hoping that this brat would be more lenient with her sentence then the Old Men of the organization.   
  
  
"The Poll is Closed. Sending Results to PikaKing." announced Proto.  
A. Turn in Queen for the Bounty 49% of the vote.  
B. Make Queen owe me for the rest of her life, 51% of the vote.  
  
  
"I thank everyone who helped contribute to my decision. I will have Proto update you later." grandstanded Ash. "Proto" asked Ash. "Yes, PikaKing." prompted Proto. "End Livestream." stated Ash. "The Livestream of Queen vs. PikaKing has been ended by PikaKing. Thank You for Watching." prompted Proto.   
  
Ash had Queen find a room with a long table to discuss her fate.  
  
  
"Queen I have come to my decision...You will be spared...for now. However I intend to use you as my informant and expect preferred treatment on my visits. Meaning no crap. If you do something I don't like...I'm turning you in...to the Organization. Do we have an understanding...Queen." spat Ash, with venom. "Understood, I'm your informant and subordinate." stated Queen, frustrated.   
  
  
"First, I need information on Organization Politics and Weaknesses of the Members of the Organization within the top ten. If I'm going to be forced to attend that stupid summit, having information on the people who despise me might have a better outcome for me." stated Ash.  
  
  
"Heh, I like you. Learning the weaknesses of your enemies in order to better your position. You are more of an Alpha than they think." laughed Queen.   
  
"First, The PSKA moved its HQ to Vermilion City. Occupying the top three floors of the Vermilon Tower Hotel. The owner of those floors is 4th Seat of the Organiation, 3Pcise. He is also a member of the New Alphas Alliance."- Queen stopped to take a breath.  
  
\- "The First Seat is the leader of the Organization however he goes by the codename "Old Man". While he holds the first seat he is slowly losing power over the organization as members of the New Alphas Alliance have started taking seats within the leadership. Old Man's personality is: "Omega's a Highly Prized Sluts that exist to please us Alpha's." that is his views on Omega's. Something tells me if you and him meet, you will have to defend yourself.-" Queen stopped to take a breath.  
  
  
-"The second seat is codename: 22. He is surprising, a retired Law Enforcement Officer. However he is a neutral Alpha, rarely attends any Leadership events, let alone the summit. You probably will never meet him.   
  
"I asked for the ones that have designated me as a threat, not the whole roster of members." shouted Ash. "I'm getting to my point." shouted back, Queen. "The Third Seat is called W1zard. He is a New Alpha's Alliance Member. W1zard is a Computer Scientist, he works for 3Pcise, however he holds less influence despite his higher seat." stated Queen. "Basically, your allies are probably going to be the Fourth Seat and the Third Seat if you get into any trouble at the events.   
  
"The Fourth Seat is 3Pcise, he owns Eclipse Concepts, a technology firm in Vermilion City. Eclipse Concepts owns the SexDex Platform and a ride-sharing startup called UPnGo. He owns no Omega's but does have a Beta Partner and lives in Vermilion City. He is the organizer of the Alpha's Summit and a member of the New Alphas Alliance." stated Queen.   
  
  
"Hmm. So three and four are my best options. I guess I should ask about five through ten then." stated Ash. Queen nodded. "Unfortunately unless they found a replacement for me its five through nine. I actually never met Seats five through nine in person. Seat five went by [redacted] and never showed their face and voted behind a computer screen. Seat Six called herself Scarlet, don't cross her. She specializes in Pheromone Control, she can turn Male Omega's into a dog Pokemon overnight. I don't like her. I never met Seven, Eight or Nine, they are members of the Old Guard though." explained Queen.  
  
  
"That's all you have. Fine. I'm taking Clemont back to our hotel room. I will be back tomorrow for the engraved collars. Also can I have a blue and yellow colored one with a heart lock until the engraved ones are ready." ordered/asked Ash. Queen went from behind the counter and grabbed the collar that Ash asked for. "Here. I look forward to your future business, M-Master." struggled Queen.   
"Queen, I had a thought. What would it take to convince you to become a Beta under me." asked Ash. "Wait What. I may owe you my life but that might take some convincing." stated Queen shocked at Ash's request. "Just humor me. After all, I have not turned you in yet." stated Ash.  
  
"Fine. In a hypothetical sense. Let me continue operating my business, I will report to you on any new details I come across. You introduce me to any Omega's you want to get one of my Transformation Packages, but I'm understanding if you do not want to as well. Also I will give you 50% off on all shopping trips for you and your Omega. That's it for now." hypothetically stated Queen.   
  
"Fine. However, I want you to initiate the offer. When you are tired of being a runaway Alpha. If you are willing to serve someone younger than you. I as a potential Alpha, might be willing to shelter you as a Beta. I want you to make the offer when you feel its right Queen. Until then I will see you tomorrow." stated Ash, grabbing the bags of his, purchases, and Clemont's.   
  
"Clemont carry your backpack." ordered Ash. Clemont smiled. "Okay Master." stated Clemont. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. 
> 
> [ Scar Server ](https://tiny.cc/NI0W4)
> 
> Also be sure to check out our other content in the collection made by the other sinful members of Scar!


End file.
